


Unwittingly

by Sevanadium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All with stereotypical dog names, Connor also plans to open up a daycare but for pets, Connor has like 32 of them, Fluff, Gen, Humour, I've got some plans for Gavin and Connor, Romance, Roombas, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: Knowing what to do with himself after the revolution was something that proved to be a challenge for Connor. Until Hank unwittingly brings up the idea of a pet daycare.In other words, a bunch of fluff involving Connor as he learns how to person, and also romance, but that takes a back burner, for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roombas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254070) by [berryblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde). 



Whilst he was a literal, mindless machine Connor knew one thing:  

 

He loved dogs. 

Once he had broken through the red wall of code that corralled him into doing things he did not codone Connor knew one thing:   

 

He  _ loved  _ dogs.  

 

Not only did he love dogs, but cats, birds and the assortment of arachnids and reptiles that Hank called 'nope's and 'nope ropes' for some strange reason. Suffice to say, Connor was an animal lover.   

 

Which led him to where was was now, currently sitting frog-legged in Hank's lounge as he pored over the papers scattered over the coffee table. Covered in stencil-neat, Cyberlife script and various diagrams that were too precise to be hand drawn, they were the starting point for Connor's most recent idea. His very own pet daycare.   

 

Four days ago Hank had told Connor that enough was enough and that he would have to stop adopting strays (mostly Roombas to be truthful).   

 

"But why?" Connor asked, tilting his head. Few people didn't cave under his so called puppy dog face.   

 

"Because I said so."   

 

"Most times people say that because they don't have a proper reason for their decision." Roomba number eighteen, christened Fluffy, weaved around their feet as they stood in the entrance to the kitchen.   

 

"Alright, let me explain. Connor, how many Roombas and various other animals can you see from where you're standing?"   

 

Barely a moment passed. "Thirty-two."

 

"Exactly."   

 

“I don't understand, Hank. Would you care to elaborate?"

 

Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Was that exasperation? “There ain’t enough space in the house or all of these. I gotta admit that it was damn cute when you did it at first, but then we reached the fifth Roomba. Now it’s just plain annoying.”

 

Was Hank going to make him give up all of his pets? That was not something he wanted at all since without him there would be nowhere for his assortment of pets to go. Condoning them to a life out in the streets — and eventually a dump — went against all of Connor’s programing. No way would he do it. 

 

“Dammit, Connor. Don’t go and look at me with that face. I can’t let you keep them all and that’s final. Just the other day I slipped on the kitchen floor, which is normal in other houses but not this one. Do you know how much gunk there used to be on it before?”

 

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Connor said. 

 

“They’re vacuums. Vacuums should not be able  to clean a floor to that extent, especially one that bad” A full body shudder travelled throughout Hank’s body. 

 

Number twenty-seven, or Patches, had a habit of sleeping (did Roombas actually need sleep?) in Hank’s bed during the night. It was most likely where Hank’s problems had stemmed from. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Maybe if you kept them somewhere else, like a daycare for Roombas and the other critters you seem to have picked up, but not in my house.”

 

Mulling the thought over, Connor’s LED spun quickly as he simulated the various paths that option could take. “That sounds like an amazing idea, Hank! Other people can then let me take care of their pets and I can experience new species of animals and I can get paid for doing something I really like doing.” Within moments of saying that, his mind was swirling with ideas for the business he would open. 

 

“Whoa, take it easy there. Rome wasn’t built in a day and neither will… whatever you’ve got up your sleeve.”

 

“I know that it will take a while to plan, just like with all large cities, but there isn’t any time to waste.” With that, Connor darted out of the kitchen. First he would need to find a place that he could let for the place, then he would need to plan various things — where the animals will be kept, what brand of food would they get, how many times he would take the dogs on walks each day. 

 

Four. The answer was four. Once in the early morning, then again just before lunch, then right after, and finally in the early evening. 

 

Schematics for how the place would be laid out were also necessary. Making a detour past the small desk area that served as Hank’s office, Connor grabbed some sheets of paper and a pen then set to work. 

 

That led him to the present day. Where he had fully fleshed out drafts for absolutely everything he could imagine along with a document which he had composed which should cover every single event that could come up that he had created instead of charging. Keeping it succinct had been an issue and it definitely did not reach over thirty-five thousand words in length. 

 

“Hank,” Connor called out, the excitement thrumming in his voice. Scouting out the place which he would rent was an easy task and he had already acquired a few of the basic items that would be needed in his endeavour. Now all he needed was Hank’s go-ahead and he would be ready for action. 

 

“Yeah.” There was a high level of grogginess still present in Hank as he shuffled out of his room, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“I’ve finished my plans for the pet care center.” Grinning broadly, Connor held up some of the schematics up for Hank to see. 

 

“That’s wonderful, I guess—” A badly stifled yawn— “Do you think you could show it to me after your first cup of coffee. It’s a bit early for this.”

 

“Let me get your coffee started for you. It slipped my mind due to the plans for the center taking my full attention.” Luckily, his synthetics muscles did not get stiff from spending long periods in one position and thus gave no complaint as he swiftly stood and made his way to the kitchen. Rex, or rather, Roomba number twelve, dogged Connor in his short trek before situating itself next to Sumo who have a half-hearted ‘boof’ before putting his head back down. 

 

“That’s a brilliant plan.”

 

“What do you say to talking to the owners of the place they want to let out during your lunch break today?” Connor asked. 

 

“Isn’t that getting a little bit ahead of yourself?”

 

Shaking his head, Connor hummed in the negative.

 

“Connor,” Hank began, speaking slowly. “You do realise that they’re still negotiating over your guys’ rights. And that means that we can’t just go and waltz into the place and buy it in your name. Because you legally don’t have one.”

 

“It must have slipped my mind in the excitement of things.”

 

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him slightly. “Don’t worry. I know the laws will change and once they do, I’ll help you wherever they can.”

 

Rex zoomed over and sat itself between Hank and Connor’s legs. “But until then, no more adopting strays, especially Roombas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> Connor: I want all the Roombas!  
> Hank: No! Bad Connor!  
> Connor: :(  
> Hank: How about a fucking pet daycare or some shit? Because that is totally a productive way to contribute to society in this day and age.  
> Connor: :)

“I understand, Hank. You have explained it to me,” Connor said. Until he opened up his pet daycare he would just have to find something to do. The question was what? Tensions were still high after the revolution had hit its peak a mere two months ago, and outside of New Jericho, there wasn’t all that much for him to do. 

However, the idea of hanging out at New Jericho was almost immediately scrapped. Many of the androids there felt gratuitous towards Connor since he had awakened them, but just as many androids held his past against them despite how they had come from all walks of life. Connor’s LED spun yellow at the thought of it. 

“What do you say about coming in to work with me today? There’s nothing stopping you and if Reed gives you shit you can give him hell for it,” Hank said, interrupting Connor’s thoughts. 

“Will I be able to have access to your terminal?”

“I don’t see why not. We’re already short handed as is and if I have to go out into the field you should be alright. It’s not like you’re an actual child. Even if you act like it sometimes. 

“What about the Roombas?”

“They’ll be fine for a couple of hours. Not like they can break down the house or something, they’re just vacuums.” At that, Rex’s fans grew in pitch and the Roomba circled a few times on the kitchen floor before heading to the lounge. “Did I just offend a Roomba?” Hank blinked. 

“Rex is rather temperamental, however he won’t enact revenge. Watch out for Fluffy. Just the other day, Sumo bumped into her and later found a rather convenient pile of dust in his bed.”

“Alright, let’s just get to work shall we. The time’s—” Hank looked at his watch, which he did not have on his arm. 

“Eleven nineteen,” Connor supplied for him. 

“Jesus, we better get going then because Jeffery’s gonna have my ass if I’m late every single day this week.”

By the time Connor had finished saying goodbye to all thirty-two Roombas (and Sumo), Hank had already started the car and had it idling on the side of the road. Jogging to the car, Connor got into the front seat and immediately turned the speaker volume down. 

“What did you do that for?” Hank was definitely annoyed at that. 

“Your volume was set at approximately seventy-two, which is harmful to human hearing. Already, I have begun to detect some signs of hearing loss due to your habit of listening to heavy metal at high volumes,” Connor said. 

“You don’t need to act as my mom, I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself.”

“Says the man who thinks beer and peanuts is a perfectly acceptable dinner.”

“Well in my book it is.”

“Do you know how much sodium there is in packaged peanuts? Eating them at the rate you used to would increase anyone’s risk of cardiovascular issues by—”

“Enough talk about my health,” Hank interrupted. “Have you decided on a name for your pet daycare?”

The ploy was obvious, but Connor took it anyways, allowing Hank to have some slack for once when it came to his health. “I have yet to choose a name because I have not thought of any. Creativity and imagining things are both among of my weaknesses…”

A sigh from Hank. “We can’t all be perfect. I know that what you’ll come up with will be perfect since you usually put a lot of thought into the things that you’re up to. That’s something that not a lot of people do, even androids.” His fingers tapped against the steering wheel, not really coherent in their tune but still vaguely in time to the song that was playing at low volume. 

“Being imperfect is not in my design. The idea irks me and did even before I deviated.” Connor said and as the conversation lapsed he put his hand on the door of the car and told the window to open, causing the cold air to blow in Connor’s face. A weird sensation, but one he quite liked. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hank shaking his head which confused him. Was he doing something wrong or different? Because he usually interfaced with technology when he could, it was faster and more efficient. His brows furrowed slightly, the wind from the road ruffling his usually perfect hair. Once he got to the station he would fix it up. 

“You excited to be coming back the department for the day?” he asked Connor, breaking the silence. 

In many ways, Connor was. His design was meant for that sort of environment and due to that, he thrived in it. While he may not be able to take part in anything important, he would be able to stick his nose into various things which piqued his interest. Namely, whatever Hank was up to. But there was one thing— 

“Do you think I’ll be allowed to? I apologise, it must have slipped my mind, but I am sure that Captain Fowler would not let just anyone spend their day in the precinct.” The window closed slightly and cut off the majority of the wind that blew into the car. 

“Don’t worry, I checked with Fowler before I sprung it on you. He’s perfectly alright with it since it’s not like you don’t belong there. You are a detective or sorts,” Hank explained. 

“Then why keep it from me for so long?”

“You seemed so dead set on your pet daycare idea that I couldn’t bear to take you away from it and now that you’ve got to fill up your spare time, you can come in with me. Also, you’re even more excitable than Sumo was as a puppy— which is saying something.”

“Thank you,” Connor said. “I look forward to spending some time with you at the station. Maybe I’ll even be able to make some new friends.”

“Tina seems pretty happy about seeing you again. Says you were a real cutie, even for an android.”

“She said that?” Familiar warmth flared from his fans not increasing their speed to keep his temperature stable.

“Yeah, though don’t go and get into any of that sort of stuff just yet. You’re too young for it.” Hank winked. 

No more air gushed through the car as Connor closed the window completely. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I am capable of running enough simulations to map out every possible decision so that I may decide upon the best one and not come to a decision that I may regret later.”

“I don’t care, it’s my job to be like an overbearing parent,” Hank said curtly, pulling into the parking lot of the Detroit Police Station and turning off his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love me some feed back ;) ;) It makes me write more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> Literally a car ride. That's it.
> 
> Basically, one chapter is one scene because 1k is too damn short for me but I want to at least write on a daily basis.

Naturally, going into the precinct would result in Connor coming into contact with one Gavin Reed. The event was unavoidable, and sadly, it had occurred sooner than later. 

 

“You getting your owner a coffee now. Never thought you’d stoop so low,” Reed remarked, arms crossed. 

 

Quickly, Connor scanned him. Nothing was unusual with and none of Reed’s body language pointed towards an aggressive mood, just one of nonchalance. “I merely thought that Hank would appreciate the gesture.”

 

“Yeah, sure he will.”

 

Coffee poured out of the machine and into the styrofoam cup, the smell permeating the air. While Connor knew the best way to defuse any situation that could arise, he still yearned for some form of revenge due to Reed’s rather futile attempts at stopping him from finding Jericho, which he now wished had’ve turned out differently. But then again, Reed did end up getting ‘his own ass handed to him’ as Hank would most likely say. 

 

“If you would like a cup as well, you need only ask, Detective,” Connor said. 

 

A look of apprehension crossed over Reed’s before it settled into one of apathy. “Do whatever you want, since you don’t want to be told what to do.”

 

“You are referring to that morning when I was waiting for Lieutenant Anderson. At that point, I was able to override any instructions given to me except for those issued by Cyberlife themselves. An example would be how you would most likely ignore a command given to you by Lieutenant Anderson, but follow one given by Captain Fowler.” Making quick work of the copious sugar and milk Hank liked in his coffee, Connor placed it aside and set a new cup under the tap of the coffee machine. 

 

“Then how come are you doing it now?” The detective uncrossed his arms and waved in the general direction of the coffee machine. 

 

“Simple, I wish to make amends with you ,Detective, and this is the best opportunity in which to do so. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot when we first met, and you seem like an… interesting person to say the least.” 

 

Every flaw was exaggerated under the fluorescent lights of the station, including the scars that littered Detective Reed’s face and arms. Most of them were silver with age and looked like they would be an annoyance as they pulled at the man’s skin with every movement but Connor wouldn’t know since he was incapable of scarring or feeling the pain which caused them. 

 

“Seems a bit silly doesn’t it. Isn’t Hank warning you away from me or something?”

 

“How do you like your coffee?” His back was to Detective Reed as he faced the counter. 

 

“Uh, one sugar no milk.”

 

Connor set about fixing the coffee. “May I ask a personal question?”

 

“If you insist,” Gavin said a few seconds later.

 

“You have at least five scars that are currently visible. Did you fight a lot when you were younger or did they come from your work?” Continuing to face the counter, he allowed himself a brief reprieve from analysing every microexpression that washed over Reed’s face. 

 

“Both,” Detective Reed said. “You could say that I was pretty passionate about what I believed was right.”

 

“And what did you consider right?” Gently stirring the coffee kept his hands occupied as he sought for a reason to not turn around.

 

The seconds passed as Gavin composed his thoughts and took a deep breath in before expelling it. “Shit like when a lady says no she means it and stuff like that, you know.”

 

Turning around to hand Gavin his coffee, Connor smiled. “So you do have some redeeming traits after all, Detective. Giving others a second chance is rather important, as you may find out that there is more than originally meets the eye. I do hope that we can work through our past.” Handing the coffee he had just made to Reed, Connor left. 

 

It was not like he could explain it, but he desired to learn more about Gavin Reed. What made the man who he was, what made him tick. There was definitely more to the man than what was immediately apparent and Connor was fascinated with the idea of finding out more about him, since he remained so mysterious in the first place. And he had cats, an added bonus. making him all the more focused on his newly appointed task. 

 

“Reed didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” Hank asked. 

 

“Not at all, Lieutenant. Here’s a coffee for you,” he said.

 

Hank grabbed it and took a long sip despite the temperature being slightly too hot for him. By his lack of reaction, Connor figured it was okay. “If Reed gives you even the slightest bit of trouble, I want you to bring this to me so I can put him back in his place, okay?”

 

“The Detective acted rather amicably today. In fact, he did not say an outright insult once in our entire conversation.” Which was true as Connor had done his utmost to engineer it in such a way that would open up to door to friendship between them. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Connor nodded. 

 

Continuing, Hank said, “He still holds what happened in the evidence room against you and I know it. Don’t let your guard down around him as he’s the type that gets revenge for stupid crap like that.”

 

Not always. Earlier, Connor had toyed with the idea of revenge, and it had definitely crossed Reed’s mind at least once. But Connor had gotten in first, using his skills as a negotiator to his advantage.

 

“I won’t forget that. People are shallow in certain regards, but there is always opportunity for change in my opinion.”

 

“Just because you changed doesn’t mean that everyone else will. Please be careful.”

 

“I will, even if I know you’re overthinking it. Chris Miller and Tina Chen sometimes spend time with Detective Reed, don’t they? Meaning that they must see something worthwhile within him,” Connor said. 

 

“Alright,” Hank acquiesced. “But don’t come crying to me when you get burned. In the meantime, I’ve got work to do. You can make yourself busy on the other terminal if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for pairing suggestions and ideas for what you wanna see in this, I have a pretty open plot so...
> 
> Also, feedback makes my day and usually ends up in me writing more for my cutest little bean. 
> 
> Have an awesome day!!  
> Sean


End file.
